


【表谢】瓦尔哈拉

by flameinthedark



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: 表伦存活IF线：表伦和阿谢的决斗拖到了国王宴会之后，而表伦最终意外地养好伤活了下来的设定。阿谢死亡描写。对长得像阿谢的路人OC的一句话暴力描写。克努特可能不是很还原。扩写了明爷给我的梗（比心）
Relationships: Bjorn/Askeladd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【表谢】瓦尔哈拉

阿谢拉特死了。 

这个消息是克努特的一个侍从告诉他的。他追问了两天，阿谢拉特也已经死了两天，并且还没有下葬。 

表伦拄着剑过去找他，一路上肚子里的肠子呼哧呼哧地往伤口外吐气。他每迈出一步都预计会就这么死掉。但事实上他的力气还够蹒跚到广场。表伦远远地就能看见一具尸首悬挂在木柱上，破烂长袍遍布褐色血渍，冷冽冬日给脏污的短发镀上一圈金边。那个位置高得比起被惩罚，更像是他在俯视和嘲笑。 

表伦想把他够下来，但是做不到。于是他抽出剑，试图将木柱劈倒。他和卫兵打了起来，或者说是可悲地被一推肩膀倒在了泥地里。他被拖进监狱，又在王子——克努特国王的紧急命令下被架回了病房。他不知道克努特还留着他做什么，他也不关心。 

他陷入高热的昏迷，有时能感觉到人影在身侧走动。他梦见云端上瓦尔哈拉光辉灿烂的殿堂，但不确定阿谢拉特在不在那里。手中也没有剑，于是他离开了。有时他感觉自己的身体很轻快，好像非常年轻，第一次见到阿谢拉特，还没留胡子的首领站在船头，对他懒懒地一抬眉毛。 

再醒来已经是七日后了，这次是克努特告诉他的。他站在表伦的床边，低着头看他，镶嵌红宝石的王冠戴在头顶。 

“我希望你冷静下来，然后我会解答你的疑问。” 

表伦不需要他告诫。一根手指也抬不起来，他闭上眼，希望克努特走开。他觉得自己变成了一株植物。怎样酣畅的杀戮也没带来过这种平静。不需要阿谢拉特，不需要表伦，不需要克努特，世界上只存在会做梦的植物就不错。 

“我已经秘密地将他下葬，虽然我不能给他立碑。” 

克努特走了。但恼人的悔恨开始在植物的心里苏醒。 

———————— 

阿谢拉特有时会给表伦的胡子编漂亮的小辫子，却懒得帮他剪头发。“无可救药。”他这么评价。狂热情欲里，肢体纠缠时，扯着表伦的乱发，让表伦疼痛地皱起眉头。但表伦知道怎么修剪金色的短发；细碎的发茬落在白皙的脖颈上，他低下头，尽职尽责地给阿谢拉特吹掉，换来一击不轻不重的肘击。 

他偷偷觉得这是朋友之间会做的事，就是这些只能容忍对方去做的小事。但阿谢拉特总是在笑，他喝酒时笑，杀人时也笑，面对部下和讨厌的人都会笑。这是他的一部分。表伦不知道自己死的时候阿谢拉特会不会面无表情地说，今天我的心情真是好极了。

他想象阿谢拉特那样说，然后摇摇头。陌生的液体从眼睛里冒出来，戳破了幻想带来的笑意，使他逐渐愤怒。

“我要见克努特。”他说。 

“陛下说你身体好转后可以自行离开——啊！” 

“我要见克努特。”他捏着小鸡般脆弱的脖子说。

“这完全没有必要。卫兵，退下。我说了退下。”克努特说。“好了，你放开他。别伤害别人——我不想惩罚你，但我有我的职责。胡闹是有限度的。” 

表伦也不想观察他，但这是他学习了阿谢拉特多年的习惯。年轻的王自信中看上去有点疲累。他女人一样的漂亮脸庞变得坚硬了许多。 

“解释。” “你知道你在对王下命令吗？” 

阿谢拉特会说请您解答我的疑问。表伦只想摧毁视野所及的一切东西。他不说话，以免做出什么会使自己得不到答案的事情。 

“只是开个玩笑。”克努特耸耸肩。“我不会说我理解你的心情，但我大概知道你会想要什么。”他的眼睛中带着一种平静的怜悯，表伦从没被人这样看过，极其痛恨它。“阿谢拉特发了疯，他刺杀了国王。这是给外面所有人的解释。” 

杀人的欲望越来越难以控制了。他们身边甚至没有卫兵。 

“但那是一场作秀，他为了保全我和威尔士而牺牲了自己。我猜斯韦恩王把他逼进了一个他不想选择的处境里，所以他选择杀死了我的父王。” 

表伦…一时间没有听懂。克努特对阿谢拉特很重要；在他们的整个军团连带首领自己都被阿谢拉特扔进这场豪赌之后，他已经知道了，虽然并不理解。威尔士？跟那个小地方有什么关系？

“威尔士？” 

克努特叹了口气，扶住额头。“他是威尔士人和维京人的混血，那里是他的家，他的国。我只能说这么多了，也许我已经越界了。” 

可这没有道理。阿谢拉特的家在丹麦，他们每年都回去过冬，阿谢拉特每次都要嘲笑他抠门的叔叔。这是表伦唯一了解的东西，除非他连这个也不了解。 

显然国王陛下，只和他们相识了一个冬天的国王陛下，比表伦知道的要多很多。也许表伦不该来问他。疑惑并没有变少，而自己身体里有什么东西更进一步地破碎了。

他看了一会儿克努特，还是没能理解，阿谢拉特在他身上看到的东西是什么，阿谢拉特想要的是什么。阿谢拉特已经死了，也许他活着也永远不会让表伦知道。

———————— 

他漫无目的地在城市里晃荡了许久，循着酒味和斗殴的喧闹，直到浑浑噩噩地花光了口袋里的最后一枚银币。他饿了两天，为所有存在熟悉笑声和老练谎言的噩梦恼怒到发狂。他希望能再梦到瓦尔哈拉，而不是阿谢拉特那个混账的后脑勺，离他越来越远。 

还没饿死，冬天就过去了。招人的海盗船比往年少了许多，他考虑过找一艘乘上去，却在看到不一样的船帆时觉得疲惫厌烦得迈不动脚步。最后他找了些体力活来干，但这也没使他惹事的频率变低。有人尝试拉拢他，更多人见到他掉头就走。 

会挑战他的人越来越少。 

他不再在星期六洗澡，他的胡子和头发都一团脏乱。他在酒馆里和任何能吵起架来的人决斗。这样挺好，比当一株植物更好。喷溅的鲜血不再能使他露出笑容，但至少这仍然是他熟悉和喜欢的事情。 

握着剑，杀或被杀。对手越强，这场战斗就越好。

争吵，找见证人，宣誓，瓦尔哈拉。千遍一律的一套，模糊的杂音，正戏的拖延，烦躁的积累。 

剑尖刺到了他的眼前，剑芒背后是形状相似的蓝色眼睛。

他的本能和身体一瞬间断开了联系。杀或被杀。 

剑士丢下剑，捂住血淋淋的眼眶惨叫了起来。表伦嚎叫得比他更痛苦，被削掉一半的鼻子从脸上掉了下来，他浑然不觉地踏前一步，一斧子砍死了对方，然后继续嘶吼。 

他要的不是这双眼睛，他死前要看到的不是这双眼睛！ 

他继续砍、继续砍、继续砍，直到流血的双臂再拿不住武器的重量。 

———————— 

“你怎么又来了，表伦？”吊在木柱上的男人低头问他，像他不再是自己交付性命依靠多年的二把手，而变成了个天大的麻烦一样。 

“不然我去哪？”表伦暴躁地反问。血迹斑驳的长袍在风中飘荡，表伦皱着眉头看他。 

阿谢拉特不再跟他说话。他的目光越过表伦，看向遥远的前方。表伦抽出了剑，开始三心二意地砍木柱。 

“你就这么死了。”表伦说。“你在瓦尔哈拉吗？” 

“不，我不在。”阿谢拉特嗤道。“我讨厌那地方，全是无可救药的维京人。”

“我猜也是。那你想去哪里？” 

“哪都不去。活着总要去什么地方，死了就不用了。”

“那我也哪都不去。”表伦自然地决定。他听着阿谢拉特长长地、抱怨地叹气。表伦停下了手中的活，仰头看着他。 

“我知道你不在乎，阿谢拉特。但我还是想要你知道。” 

“我想和你成为朋友。” 

阿谢拉特再度低头看向他，有点惊讶地眨眨眼。这个表情总使他看上去很年轻。 

“我知道，表伦。” 

“不，你真的不知道。”表伦一剑砍断了木柱，然后接住了他。他在泥泞的雪地里跪着，抱着阿谢拉特鲜活的、看着他的尸体。平静的冰蓝色眼睛倒映着他自己扭曲的面容。他低下头，紧紧抱着他的首领。 

“我真的，非常非常想和你成为朋友。” 

———————— 

“你可以出狱了，找到你被吓跑的见证人花了些时间。”狱卒跟他说。“别再闹事了，你离被处死就只差这么一点点距离了。”对方伸出手跟他比划。 

“被处死也不是我想要的死法啊。”表伦平静地说。狱卒脸上露出讶异。“唉——唉。看来今年我也是死不成了。” 

附近有人窃窃私语。“‘野兽’说话了。”“他说话了诶。”

“你出去以后打算怎么办？”狱卒带着一脸稀奇问他。 

表伦耸了耸肩。“找活儿干，喝酒。” 

“你可别再闹事了，最近克努特陛下在抓治安呢。”有点眼熟的男人拿钥匙给他解开手铐。 他脸颊抽搐了一下，算是个笑容。“又没什么好打的，不打了。” 

他跟着士兵走出了监牢，用手挡了挡眼前的光线。阿谢拉特的声音在耳边响起。 

你听不见吗，表伦？诸神黄昏的脚步声。 


End file.
